


Flowers Ablaze (larry au)

by attemptedmxrder



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flaming Flowers, Fluff, Lots of tears, M/M, forgive me for wasting your tissues, i have no clue what to tag this, in which Harry cries over Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attemptedmxrder/pseuds/attemptedmxrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis died from surgery to remove a tumor and Harry wants permission from him to date someone else, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers Ablaze (larry au)

Harry squints at himself in the mirror, moving his tie into place as he does. He wants to look perfect. Clean, neat, and perfect. Nothing can be out of place. Not tonight.

  
As he finishes making his tie straight, his phone buzzes on the dresser in front of him. Louis is the name that pops up, a goofy picture of the two of them behind it. Harry smiles and picks the phone up, swiping to answer the call.

  
“Hello,” Harry says, grinning to himself and dragging out the “o”.

  
“Hi, Harry,” Louis says, quickly adding, “You’re gonna be late, aren’t you?”

  
Harry laughs nervously, nodding to himself. “Most likely, yeah, I'll be a little late.” He knows it's really only because he's determined to look perfect and make sure nothing goes wrong, and of course, he always forgets to give himself extra time for perfection.

  
“Alright then, mate. When’ll ya be here?”

  
Screwing his lips to the side, Harry thinks for a moment. It's about 4:30 right now, so he should be able to be there in a reasonable amount of time. “Well I just have to pick up a little something, and then I'll come get you. So around 5 or 5:10. Is that alright?”

  
“Absolutely.”

  
\--

  
A few hours later, after dinner, Harry pulls into the public parking lot by the beach, parking as close to the beach as possible in case it rains and they need to get back to the car quickly.

  
“Ready, my love?” Harry asks as he steps out of his side of the car, walking around the front to meet Louis as he gets out as well, intertwining their arms.

  
“With you, I'm always ready, Harry,” Louis says, leaning in to peck Harry on the cheek.

  
Harry blushes, smiling as pulls his arm from Louis to engulf the older boy in it. “You're sweet.”

  
They walk for a while on the beach after they get to it, enjoying the shimmering peach light of the sunset and the calming sounds of the waves beside them. Eventually, their shoes come off, Harry holding both pairs in his left hand and Louis’ waist in the other. For a while, they enjoy the quiet, enjoy just being with one another.

  
Then, Louis points across the beach a little ways, and says, “Harry, do you see that over there? What is that, is it lights?”

  
Harry furrows his eyebrows, “I don't know, love. D’ya think we should have a look at it or leave it be?”

  
Without answering, Louis simply pulls Harry by his hand toward the lights.

  
When they reach it, Louis drops his hand, bringing both to his face with an almost inaudible gasp. On the ground, small candles surround a spot where Harry wrote “I love you" in the sand. In front of the words is a bouquet of pink roses sitting on top of an expansive blanket, enough for two to lay on.

  
Louis is giggling like a madman now, arms wrapped tightly around Harry. “I love you too, Harry. Oh my God, I love you too.”

  
Harry lifts his chin up, making Louis look at him. “I love you so much. I want to love you forever. But more importantly right now, I want to love you right here,” he says, attacking Louis’ lips with his own.

a tear slips down Harry's face as he smiles at the memory, one of the last memories with Louis that was actually happy. Now, it's all wrong.

Harry kneels down in front of the rock, newly polished. Louis' family just now was able to afford the headstone, even though the blue eyed boy has been gone for five years already.

Harry looked at his hands, a bouquet of pink roses in his grasp. Reaching over, he grabbed the empty vase that he took the old flowers out of and set the new flowers in it.

"I, um, I met someone and he really is sweet. You told me on the day you died that you wanted me to find someone new. For a while, I couldn't do it," Harry chuckles, wiping his eyes. "I didn't want to. I thought you would maybe get mad at me, think I forgot you."

"I didn't, I promise. I still love you, always will. Forever and always, remember? Me and you against the world, you'll always be my baby. Anyways, he asked me to be his boyfriend. I said I would have to ask you, he looked at me like I was crazy."

"But, I am. I've been crazy since they found that tumor on your brain. Since that night you died during surgery. Since I saw you being put here. I miss you, to say the least."

A phone ringing stops him, and he pulls out his phone. It was the man he was talking about, Luke. His picture shown on the screen, his blonde hair and lip piercing looked fine. But his eyes reminded him of Louis.

Harry shook his head and denied the call, texting Luke that he would be home in fifteen and he wanted him to come over.

"I have to go, Lou. I'll be back in a couple days, Zayn is going in for a surgery and I'm going to fly over to him. He and Liam moved to Wolverhampton a few months ago, we still talk but not as much."

"I love you, I hope you still love me," Harry glanced at the sky, the moon was rising and he sighed. "Bye, baby. I'll be with you again before you know it."

Harry stood up, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a box of matches. He struck on along the side of the box, sending the tip on fire and looking down at the roses. He dropped the stick down, setting the flowers into an abundance of fire.

"I miss you," he whispered, as a gust of wind enveloped him like it was Louis' arms, huffing him like he used to before he left.

Harry picked up his bag, walking out of the cemetery and to his house. When he got there, Luke was standing at the door with daisies and the green eyed boy smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

Maybe, it wouldn't be to bad to date him.


End file.
